My Life Starts Now
by theydontneedtounderstandAB
Summary: maka's story starts after her parents seperate and her wanting to go to death city high school. soul is 'mean' guy of the class, everyone avoids him like plague but maka keeps finding herself drawn to him...
1. Chapter 1

As I look back I wonder when it all went wrong, my life was perfect. I had amazing and understanding parents, great friends and had perfect grades. Unfortunately a perfect life doesn't exist in this world. I had just beaten Ox on a test, and when I went home to tell my parents and to see their faces light up with joy at my excitement.

But the scene I came home to, was not what I had expected at all. There was a woman on our couch half naked smoking a cigarette not caring about anything happening around her as long as she was content. But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst was my dad in only his boxers trying to explain to my mom that this wasn't what it looked like I swear! And that if she would just give him another chance.

I just watched the scene horrified as my mom went to their room and started packing all of her belongings, including mine. My parents had continued arguing but I just couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't the first my mom had walked in on a moment like this, but she had always believed my papa about him saying it would never happen again he promised, and that he really did love mama and me.

Our family is falling apart. I can't even tell if they love each other anymore. I'm so tired of always seeing them fighting, or seeing my papa with some slut of the week! That's why I didn't even try to pull away from my mom as she dragged me away to her car, leaving my papa and my old life behind us. And leaving Death City, that was over eight years ago.

I'm sixteen now and I like to think I'm a mature young adult and what happened eight years ago doesn't affect me anymore. But that would be the biggest lie, I have nightmares about it almost every night it's almost to the point where I just tend to avoid sleep. Right now I'm home schooled and I don't talk to any of my old friends anymore, after the incident my mom decided that we would travel the world and see new places.

And recently my mom and I have been distant with each other, it gets worse and worse when I mention papa or going back to Death City. I do still care about my papa and would like to talk to him every now and then but, I do still hate how he sleeps with basically every woman he sees. I also want to go back to Death City because I want to go to Death High school, where my parents first met when they still loved each other.

It's a beautiful school and I would give anything to go there. I tried talking to mom about but she just exploded and started yelling that if I wanted to go see my papa that bad then o just leave and she would send me out and everything.

When I woke up the next day the airplane ticket and my passport were on the table but my mom was gone. I have no idea where she is as of right now, and I know she probably hates me right now. But for once in my life I feel like maybe just maybe, my life will get a little bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I'm finally here. I'm home. I wonder if papa still lives in the same house when we were all still a family. Doubtful. It just feels so amazing to be home; the laughing sun, the noisy and active people, it's home.

Death high school is a really big school and it's impossible to miss, with a mile long staircase; on top there it is. Death high is a perfectly balanced perfectly symmetrical school. The staff I've heard is a little on the strange side, and the students aren't any better in fact I think they might be worse.

I've actually never been to public school; I've always been home schooled. My only friend was my neighbor across the street from my house, his name was Black*Star. He was obnoxious, annoying and he thought he was going to surpass god, yeah right.

I honestly hated him at first, but one day when some kids were picking on me he actually stood up for me, he may be annoying and loud but he's an amazing and loyal friend to me. On the airplane ride here I told him I was coming home and he told he'd be waiting and that he couldn't wait for me to meet everyone, I'm honestly a little worried for that. School actually starts in one hour, I made sure to get here a little bit early so I had time to meet and catch up with Black*Star, also I didn't want to be late on my first day to a real school!

And I think I see that blue haired idiot right now actually, heh speak of the devil. Wait a minute, what the hell is he doing all of the way up there he could get hurt or die! "Black*Star you idiot." I mumble under my breath looking up at him in disbelief. "Oh, hello there." A soft and sweet voice said. I turned around and saw a beautiful black haired blue-eyed girl. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail on top of her head, her blue eyes slanted just a bit giving her a Japanese kind of vibe. She had on a form fitting tan dress with a star on her right breast a black belt around her waist and dark gray boots. Overall she was hands down beautiful. "You wouldn't happen to be Maka would you?" she asked.

"Oh, um yes that would be me, but if you don't mind me asking how do you know that?" Does Black*Star know her, surely not! I was pretty sure I'm the only person crazy enough to be able to tolerate that idiot.

"I'm so sorry! How rude of me! Well for starters I'm Tsubaki Nakastukasa. And Black*Star told me you were coming. I'm a good friend of his."

"Yea… I'm Maka as you already know and it's very nice to meet you too."

"Hey Tsubaki I think I see Ma- oh wait never mind she's with you."

Yea ya idiot I'm right here jeez. Whoa wait a minute is he gonna jump down! Before I can even yell at him it's too late. When he hits the ground it shakes just a little. God he's such an idiot, what was he thinking doing that!

As I get out my book I hear Black*Star say something like, " C'mon do you really think your god is afraid of some dumb book!" Yep, he's so dead. I was going to show a little mercy but now that's so not going to happen.

"Maka-Chop!"

"Oh my goodness Black*Star are you alright! Miss Maka are you sure he's not dead?!"

"Oh don't worry he'll wake up eventually, promise." As I said that Tsubaki smiled, relief obviously written all over her face. Black*Star sure got lucky, I wasn't ever really certain he'd be able to make good friends but it seems he did just fine without me here. I certainly hope coming home wasn't a big mistake.


End file.
